User talk:Edru viransu/Builds/Hero Battles
More flaming of my build, please? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:53, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Very well. Would go LR as it just last longer. Better for capping and whatnot. No RoF on the SoR. Deny is meh, unless u <3 Micro. I personally would go Divine I, as heroes have godmode reflexes. SoL for DL, as I said again, godmode reflexes. Spirit Light is a MUST on the Rt. Use this: Sin bar is pretty good, though I would becareful as SH Enchant Removal Builds are the current meta. Beware of the Hex Breaker Sins/LR Sins, and most especially, my build :P! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:47, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :What is DL? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:51, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Distracting Lunge. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:03, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Divert Lulz. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:10, 1 September 2007 (CEST) just saw the best match ever. the guy ranked ekelon at the beginning, ekelon of course beat his ass and ranked his dad body. was really funny imo =P — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:12, 1 September 2007 (CEST) k, as you can see my eles are slightly different. This was what I was testing, when we were at Zaishen. Now, you will want a rend on one of your eles. 3 SoR's is a little bit much regardless. Rend is what helps you kill. Honestly, it does. Incendiary is great, as heroes don't realize until after the damage has taken place. Meteor Kd's entire grps, keeping them not only in SH, but also immobilized. WaM I have to micro, but well worth it in general. MoR is a must, as it cancels SoR, or close to. The problematic issue I see you running into, is Inept being reversed. Sins tend to chain their monks to them, in a split. Deny is fine, as long as you make sure to micro super well, otherwise HotO will kill you monk before you get a chance. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:17, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Concerning Deny, I'm really only running it because I don't have reverse unlocked, and anyway, I usually keep my eles with my monk, so sins shouldn't be too much of a problem, with 2 copies of SoR, an SoD, DI, Guardian/SoA/SH. I'm changing it around a bit, to take into account your suggestions. I'll generally try to keep either myself or one or both eles with Talk. I replaced Ddagger with web, to cover ineptitude/clumsiness and interrupt sins' chains. I'm running pretty defensive heroes, I know, but I think(and my brief testing in unrated supports this) I'll still be able to get kills. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:14, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :You need Augury m8. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:02, 3 September 2007 (CEST) You have guts to run a mesmer. I'd love to see someone run this. Get ranked in top 100 quick so i can obs your games !! :D --Kyrax 02:25, 10 September 2007 (CEST) :lulz. I doubt I'll be able to get that high, considering I usually load 5 to 30 seconds into the match... :/ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:28, 10 September 2007 (CEST) How does my new build look? Ownage, I know. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:32, 10 September 2007 (CEST) Edru I love mesmers, and Ineptitude is my favourite elite to experiment with, even over IW. (Sorry about the u in favourite, I'm australian) Any tips for running this? Because I'm giving it a go. It looks great. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|[[User:RustyTheMesmer|'RustyTheMesmer']] ''talk'']] 08:29, 24 September 2007 (CEST) :If you can, try to avoid soloing R/Ps as the mes. If you must do so, keep the pet blinded as much as possible, the degen and damage from it are more important than the damage and occasional ints from the r/p. If the R/Ps using apply instead of poisonous bite, you might want to blind him instead, though.. Not sure about R/Ps with apply. I'd run something less defensive for the two ele heroes, drop one of them for an R/P or something. Next time I feel like HBing, I guess I'll update it. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:17, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah. All the metagame A/Ws constantly abuse me after getting owned. They get really frustrated as I usually make sure I interrupt black lotus, then they have no energy, then they seem to wander around aimlessly for a while. As for the 2 eles, they're fine, not the best cappers but they work well, lock them both on the same target and the target usually goes down. I'll continue to experiment with it, and yeah I use 4 sets, 40/40 illusion, negative energy, spear/shield and high energy. And yes, apply poison is becoming more popular on the R/Ps, I like to blind the pet and spam Clumsiness on the ranger. Didn't notice, but it really helps to know that even when blind Clumsiness is set off, as it triggers when they attempt an attack. (It's rusty, forgot to log in)61.69.234.83 23:19, 23 September 2007 (CEST)